


winner

by crowfood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gay Subtext, M/M, Underage Drinking, otabek is a big sweetie, sort of lol - Freeform, they're gay but I refer to them as friends bc idk what romance is, two dudes being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowfood/pseuds/crowfood
Summary: Yuri hates social events but Otabek makes them a little better.





	

Yuri was _melting_.

  
The after-season banquet wasn’t supposed to be this stressful. It was meant to be fun, and he wished he was having fun. He had won the Grand Prix Final and he was ecstatic about it, yet the suffocating atmosphere of all the annoying pricks hounding him about it just pissed him off. He was lucky enough that Yakov was his first line of defense, fighting off anyone trying to take a stab at talking to Yuri. Not that he’d ever vocalize it, but he was thankful for his coach. The blonde took advantage of the situation and sneaked away to the drinks.

  
Sure, he wasn’t exactly legally able to drink. But he was the winner of a god damned gold medal and his mind was racing at 95 miles per hour, he deserved a drink or two. The teen was doing his best to hide from any people trying to get an eye on him, halfly because he didn’t feel like fucking up his career and also because he kind of a lightweight and he’d be ashamed if anyone saw him like this. He definitely didn’t want to mess up and make the same mistakes that Yuuri pulled at the last banquet. So when he felt a tap on his shoulder, the boy froze.

  
“Yuri? What are you doing?”

  
The young boy prepared a snarky remark as he turned around but stopped in his tracks when he saw Otabek staring at him with worry. He was glad it was Otabek and not some dumbass instead, so he was a little more cordial than planned. “Nothing of your concern, I’m just having a drink. What’s up?” Yuri replied almost smoothly, holding his tender glass of champagne in his hand while leaning on the table. It was very obvious to Otabek that the boy was tipsy and it earned a chuckle out of him. “How many drinks have you had? Not more than two, right?” Otabek asked with an arched eyebrow. “Are you even legal to drink?”

  
“My ass is closer to being legal than your ass,” Yuri snapped at the question, “Besides, I’m almost sixteen, and it’s not like I haven’t drank before. What’s the big deal, Beka?” Yuri put down his drink and folded his arms, staring back with lidded eyes. “It was just a question, you know. I’m just concerned, I’ve never seen you drink before. You sure you’re alright?” Otabek’s eyes glossed over Yuri’s and he could tell the blonde was getting annoyed at his practical parenting. “I can handle it, asshole! Stop treating me like a child, it’s none of your business anyway!” As he spoke, Yuri downed another drink just as a ‘fuck you’ to his friend. The other skater sighed, pushing his own hair back. “Okay, fine, whatever. Just don’t overdo it, okay?” He paused, looking over the blonde, who hesitated before speaking. “Fine.”

“So how do you feel, winning the gold and all?”

The two boys had moved behind the tables and sat on the floor, hiding away from people as per Yuri’s request. It wasn’t exactly professional, but it was comfortable. “It’s emotional, to say the least. I don’t think it’s fully sunk in for me yet,” Yuri answered honestly, taking a sip of the punch that Otabek grabbed for him. “I think that’s normal for your situation, you should be proud though. You’ve done outstanding, Yuri,” Otabek said with a still face, but Yuri could tell he meant it. “Thanks, I know,” Yuri muttered, pushing his hair back into a ponytail.

  
“What I’m saying is, I don’t know…even though I won, I still don’t feel good enough.. I want to keep going and to improve, but since the off season is here, I don’t know what I can do other than practice..” The younger boy hoped what he rambled on about made sense. He could feel the champagne getting to him as he kept rambling to his friend. He didn’t really have a filter at the moment and he was thankful for Otabek’s patience and understanding. There was silence for a second as Otabek searched for the right words to say.

  
“It sounds like you’re lacking inspiration of sorts.. I know that Victor and Yuuri mean a lot to you, so you can always skate for them. Those two lovebirds definitely would be surprised if you beat them again,” he answered slowly. “Their focus would mostly be on each other and beating each other, so imagine how blown away they’d be if they saw you kick both their asses with ease for the _second time_.” The thought of it made the blonde snort with laughter.

“Imagine how shocked the world would be, Yuri. You'd probably be the youngest world champion, and everyone would be so impressed by you.” The speaking skater grinned which the other could have swore he'd never seen Otabek smile like that before. “That'd be something to work toward, right?”

The half tipsy mess that was Yuri Plisetsky had no clue how to respond. “Why the hell are you kissing up to my ass so much, Beka?” He replied after a long, awkward pause. “I mean, thanks, holy shit. That's more that I could ask for,” Yuri said with slight edge on his voice. He didn't know how to react to such niceties, so he figured thanking him would suffice. “You're a good friend Beka, thank you,” Yuri smirked, “You better come with me to the top though. I don't want you falling behind, there has to be at least one person I can fucking tolerate up on those podiums.” The blonde poked the other’s chest with vigor, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Otabek leaned into the other and poked him back with determined eyes.

“You seem to forget who came in second. I plan to give you a run for your money, Plisetsky. I'm your friend, but I'm also your competitor. If you want inspiration, just know that I'll make sure that you have to work for gold again.”

The strong words only made Yuri galvanized in the best way.

“It's a definite then. I'll put your ass in second over and over again. I'll show _you_ , I'll show _Victor_ and _Yuuri_ , I'll show the _world_ how many times I can win!”

He didn't notice at first, but Yuri’s voice had gotten loud enough to attract the attention of the people getting drinks. He was grateful that Yuuri and Victor were probably fucking in the bathroom or something and totally didn't hear him. Yuri was getting flustered and rested his shoulder on Otabek’s tiredly. “Ah, hell,” he muttered as he covered his mouth. “Christ, alright, I better go. These assholes are going to start crowding us if I stick around.” Yuri finished his punch and started to get up, stumbling a little before balancing himself. “I should leave anyway, it's getting late and this party would be deadbeat if it weren't for you. I'll see you later, Beka.” With a wave of his fingers, the blonde swirled around and turned to walk away. “Wait,” Otabek quickly stood up to stop Yuri in his tracks. “Let me give you a ride.”

The shorter man turned to face him with a surprised noise, but didn't take long to agree to the offer. “Good idea. Yakov will surely kick my ass if he gets a whiff of this champagne,” Yuri fixed his suit jacket and smiled almost sweetly at his friend. “You save my life once again, you dick. You're too good to me.” That earned a laugh out of Otabek, who just walked and sneakily left with Yuri, hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aka two shitty kids sit on the floor of a professional event and talk about the Deep Stuff
> 
> this was my first time writing anything for the yoi fandom!! this was unbeta'd, probably ooc, and my first time writing anything close to romance since I need more practice, but I plan to write more so hopefully I'll get better! let me know if there are any dire mistakes or something I missed because it's currently almost 5 am as I'm writing this and I'm sure I fucked something up. 
> 
> either way, thanks for reading! ^^ <3
> 
> say hi on my tumblr! xoltol.tumblr.com


End file.
